


Hatching day illusion

by Singetailthewriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singetailthewriter/pseuds/Singetailthewriter
Summary: Just a quick flashfic on my oc ship about their dragonets’s hatching.
Relationships: Insanity and Queen Coral





	Hatching day illusion

Insanity was nuzzling desperately at the turquoise blue egg for the several thousand time. It was unusual for Seawing eggs, but Insanity was a triple-slasher and the egg had stripes to prove it. 

Coral, his mate was watching their female egg, with his daughter-in law, Auklet watching from the safety of her mother’s side. 

“They are hatching tonight,” Insanity asked in aquatics, but turned into a statement, much to his annoyance. It had been 6 years of learning the damn language, but he was improving.

“I can feel it, Insanity,” Coral flashed back with her warm smile. Insanity never knew why she, the Queen of the Seawings, chose him for her next mate. She was smart, an expert writer and author and a bit psycho, which were things he found delightful to have around. However, he was a mentally handicapped, psychopath who laughs at others suffering and plights, not kingly material.

“You are the king of the triple-slashers,” he reminded himself, “for how long until, they realise that Amber-Eye is better than him.”

Auklet seemed to have noticed her father-in -law’s plight and began to swim towards him before she accidentally knocked the egg from its nest, causing Insanity to quickly grow seaweed to encase the egg, only to realise that they were underwater and it wouldn’t have even taken damage.

“I didn’t know that you can control seaweed,” Coral noted as she calmed herself and carefully grab and place the egg back into the nest.

“I didn’t know either,” Insanity flashed back weakly, “I can only just control their growth that is it.”

“Cool,” Auklet flashed at her father, “Insanity, can you do it again.”

“Only chaotically,” he replied as the female egg began to crack. 

Insanity’s paternal instincts kicked in and he swam over and made a small hole in the shell inorder to protect the dragonet from drowning herself in her efforts to break free. The egg cracked from several points as seaweed clung to the egg and broke it open, letting the veins connected to the egg to break and spill their crimson-red contents.

The dragonet was beautiful, like he had hoped, Insanity had even as his older brother, the king of all the Grim to enchant the eggs to hatch perfect dragonets. He remembered how he begged and begged and begged and how it had worked. His dragonet was perfect with her slender yet, sharp and strong wedded front talons, her three scorpions-like tails that were flat and perfect for swimming and her streamline body and head with her bright green eyes and flashy blackish blue and purple scales that eclipsed her adorable head. Her body had a more seawing colour to it with many bioluminescent scales encasing her. She even had Seawing Gills. 

“Insanity, the other one is hatching,” Coral flashed at the distracted father. He blinked quickly swam to the other egg.

Insanity can see the dragonet, struggling to break free and he slowly broke off pieces of the shell.

The next thing he knew, Victory Strike was sitting next to him and was giving him a smile, when he blinked Coral was there instead. Victory Strike was still sleeping at the side of the hatchery. His dark turquoise eyes snapped open as Auklet tugged on his neck fluff. 

However, Insanity was done, a tiny deep indigo dragonet whom stared back at him with turquoise eyes. His seawing tail wrapped around him like a little coat.

Victory Strike flashed, “They are quite adorable!”

Auklet was planted on his head, grinning at both dragonets.

“What should we name them,” Insanity flashed at Coral and Victory Strike.

Victory Strike took this moment to tickle the female dragonet by her neck and a few flickers of electricity flew from her as she curled up.

“Now, she is a true, hydrid. How about Shocker,” Victory Strike suggested.

Auklet then surprised the other dragonet causing him swim backwards into Coral’s already full arms.

Victory Strike giggled bubbles out. He snatched the little dragonet and placed him on Auklet’s head, much to the dragoness’s distress.

“Cuttlefish,” Coral flashed back with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Good names,” Insanity flashed back satisfied as Coral as him Shocker and Victory Strike gave her Cuttlefish, “Should we show the rest of the family?”

“Sure,” Coral said as Victory Strike dangled an emerald and opal encrusted amulet over them,

“It is going to be a long night,” Insanity signed


End file.
